Grayson County, Kentucky
Grayson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 25,746. Its county seat is Leitchfield. The county was formed in 1810 and named for William Grayson (1740-1790), a Revolutionary War colonel and a prominent Virginia political figure. Grayson County was formerly a prohibition or dry county, though a bill was passed on March 23, 2010 to allow limited alcohol sales in restaurants. As of July 21, 2016, the city of Leitchfield was officially declared "wet" and allows sale of alcohol. History Grayson County was established in 1810 from land given by Hardin and Ohio counties. The county is named for William Grayson (1740-1790), a Revolutionary War colonel and U.S. Senator from Virginia. Three courthouses have been destroyed through fire; in 1864 by Confederate troops, and again in 1896 and 1936. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (2.8%) is water. Grayson County is part of the Western Coal Fields region of Kentucky. Grayson County is home to two large lakes, the Rough River Lake on the northern border of the county and Nolin River Lake in the south. The lakes attract many tourists and have led to the nickname "Twin Lakes" region being applied to the county as a whole. Adjacent counties *Breckinridge County (north) *Hardin County (northeast/EST Border) *Hart County (southeast) *Edmonson County (south) *Butler County (southwest) *Ohio County (west) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2013 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 24,053 people, 9,596 households, and 6,966 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 12,802 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 98.26% White, 0.50% Black or African American, 0.17% Native American, 0.14% Asian, 0.01% Pacific Islander, 0.22% from other races, and 0.71% from two or more races. 0.77% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 9,596 households out of which 32.10% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.90% were married couples living together, 10.00% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.40% were non-families. 24.10% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.70% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.47 and the average family size was 2.91. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.40% under the age of 18, 9.00% from 18 to 24, 28.00% from 25 to 44, 24.60% from 45 to 64, and 14.00% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 98.10 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 95.80 males. The median income for a household in the county was $27,639, and the median income for a family was $33,080. Males had a median income of $27,759 versus $19,302 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,759. About 13.90% of families and 18.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 24.10% of those under age 18 and 15.70% of those age 65 or over. Events and attractions Grayson County is the home of the Historic Jack Thomas House which is owned and maintained by the Grayson County Historical Society. The Jack Thomas House contains a museum dedicated to the history and families of Grayson County as well as the most extensive genealogical research library for the county. It is open Monday – Friday for tours and research. Three general meetings with guest speakers relevant to the county each year are held for the membership. They are held in March, June, and October and are always open to the public. The house is open during the Twin Lakes National Fiddlers Contest (see below), the Hometown Christmas Parade as well as other special events. The house and grounds may be rented for meetings, gatherings, and weddings. Find out more at www.graysoncokyhistsoc.org or on Facebook. Every July, Grayson County and Leitchfield hosts the Twin Lakes National Fiddlers Contest, which brings many elite fiddlers from several states to the Town Square area. The contest is a weekend event. Also in July, the City of Leitchfield hosts the annual Freedom Festival which features music, fireworks, and a carnival. In late August and early September, Grayson County hosts the annual Grayson County Fair, which entertains locals and guests with music, a carnival, a Truck and Tractor Pull, a Demolition Derby, and ends on Labor Day with a parade through Leitchfield. In September the city of Clarkson hosts the annual Honeyfest. The Honeyfest kicks off with a parade in which the Grayson County High School Band and the Grayson County Middle School Band performs. Many floats with the main subject of bees and honey are presented and advertise the many businesses in and surrounding Grayson County. This festival celebrates the city and the contributions of Clarkson's Walter T. Kelley Beehive Factory. In early October, the city of Caneyville holds the annual Caneyville Fair. Also, the county is home to several attractions. In addition to the previously mentioned lakes is the historic Pine Knob Theatre, located in the community of Pine Knob. Other attractions are Calvin Ray's Live Music just west of Leitchfield, and three golf courses, including 18 hole Lafayette Golf Course in Falls of Rough. Politics Communities Cities *Caneyville *Clarkson *Leitchfield (county seat) Census-designated place *Big Clifty Other unincorporated places *Pine Knob *Saint Paul See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Grayson County, Kentucky References External links * * Cityhelp.com – A local county guide about Grayson, County Kentucky * Grayson-County.Org – A local website that links civic organizations * GraysonCountySchools.com The Grayson County Board of Education and school websites. * K105/Twin Lakes Times – Grayson County's local FM radio station (FM 104.9) and daily web-based newspaper. * The Record – A Grayson County newspaper. * News-Gazette – A Grayson County newspaper. * Grayson County Tourism – A Grayson County Tourism site. * Leitchfield Tourism – A Leitchfield Tourism site. * Grayson County Chamber – The Grayson County Chamber site. Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Dry counties of Kentucky Category:1810 establishments in Kentucky Category:Settlements established in 1810